


Continuing Education

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #41: “With great power, comes great responsibility”.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Continuing Education

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #41: “With great power, comes great responsibility”.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Continuing Education

~

Despite Severus’ best efforts, it was another twenty minutes before they got to lunch. Kreacher, who was conspicuously absent, had made salad, soup with freshly baked bread, and ice cream for pudding. It was a larger lunch than Severus usually consumed, but he devoured it. _I suppose a morning spent fornicating with a virile man does take it out of one._

He kept trying to sneak glances when he thought Harry wouldn’t be looking, but Harry kept returning smouldering glances of his own. Finally, Severus gave up and stared. 

Harry looked delectable, flushed cheeks and swollen lips clearly showing what they had been doing all day. And he was naked. When Severus had offered a dressing gown, Harry had declined. After that, Severus felt self-conscious about getting dressed, so he was naked, too. It was oddly comfortable.

“Are you all right?” asked Harry. “You’re quiet.” 

“I’m conserving energy,” said Severus, licking the last of his ice cream off his spoon. “After all, I’m sure you’ve plans for our next few hours.” 

Harry blushed. “I was hoping for another nap, actually. I’m rather...tired.” 

“I cannot imagine why,” Severus deadpanned. 

“Oh, I’ve a theory.” Harry grinned, leaning forward. “There’s this hot man, you see, and he’s taught me all sorts of things today. If I rest up, I’m hoping he’ll teach me more later.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What sorts of things?” 

“Everything.” 

“A tall order in a single day.” 

Harry’s expression went serious. “Oh, this won’t be for just a day.”

“Won’t it?” whispered Severus. “What if he’s not...prepared for that, or you change your mind?”

Harry shook his head. “I’ve faith in both of us.”

“And when he has nothing left to teach you?” 

“We’ll learn things together.” Harry’s smile was gentle as he clasped Severus’ hand. “With great power comes great responsibility. Surely he wouldn’t want to be responsible for my ignorance.” 

Severus exhaled, his fingers tightening around Harry’s. “Indeed, he would undoubtedly never hear the end of it should he allow that.” 

“Exactly.” Harry inclined his head. “So, should I summon Kreacher to clean up while we get back to...my education?” 

Rising, Severus drew Harry to his feet. “Yes, do.” 

~


End file.
